Worried Over Nothing
by The Great and Powerful Ckik
Summary: They had told him that they “couldn’t establish contact” and that “it was probably nothing to worry about”. But, he was worried, and he couldn’t explain why, but it was irrelevant and stupid. My first uploaded Code Geass fic. Pairing: GinoXAnya


It was the rumbling from behind that door that had awoken her. Even though she had no idea where she was, or how she had gotten here.

She didn't take more than a fraction of a moment to look around; she just got up and stumbled to the exit of that glowing cave.

The Mordred was parked right outside of the entrance to the cave; so that was how she got here. She still couldn't remember it, either way.

She sat down against the cold metal of the knightmare. Her head hurt, and she couldn't shake the feeling that something important had been misplaced, lost; that she was lost, even.

So she had to just wait for something to happen; if something was even _going_ to happen.

---

They had told him that Anya had taken the Mordred to Kamine Island, but the thought didn't bother him. There was no chance that anything could ever defeat the Mordred; it was, after all, designed for immense defensive and offensive power. It was made to God-Mod.

But it only just now crossed his mind that maybe, by some slim chance, Anya was in trouble. She hadn't contacted any of the other knights with any sort of information; well, besides the fact that she was even headed there in the first place. They had told him that they "couldn't establish contact" and that "it was probably nothing to worry about".

But, he _was_ worried, and he couldn't explain why, but it was irrelevant and stupid. What's worse is that he was still in trouble; he knew about the Coup' that was being planned, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything about it. They wouldn't _let_ him do anything about it.

The least he could do was help quell the riot at Kamine Island; That's a stupid excuse. He wasn't going to help stop the riot, that was painfully obvious.

So he took Tristan to Kamine, and they asked if he was going to help stop the revolt. He told them he would destroy any ground soldiers; he knew there were probably no ground soldiers.

He was about to land when he spotted that the Mordred was parked on the island. For a split second, he felt some sort of relief, but it was immediately gone. _Why is it parked? What if something happened? Oh, God, no...  
_

The moment his knightmare hit the ground, he pulled out the key and practically jumped out of the thing. He was about to start running when he realized that he shouldn't be as worried as he was. So he just walked; fast-walked, really. He couldn't help but be impatient. And worried.

He walked over to the Mordred, trying not to look worried; even though he was worried. Very much so, as a matter of fact. He felt that relief wash through him, again, though.

Anya was sitting against the big machine, staring off into space like usual. Gino was so relieved hat he practically just fell down right where he was; fortunately, though, he didn't fall down. That was good. There were lots of rocks where he was standing.

Without thinking, he ran over to her and hopped down right in front of her, putting his hands on her shoulders and looking straight at her. She looked at him for a second, but then her eyes brightened ever so slightly.

Gino couldn't explain exactly what it was about the expression on his comrade's face, and he didn't have time to stop himself. Without any further thought, he wrapped his arms around her and sighed. He was holding back tears, now. He was just glad that she was okay.

Anya didn't know how to react, but strangely enough, she liked this feeling. She slowly moved her arms to hug him back, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm glad you're okay," Gino mumbled, closing his eyes and sighing again. Then he pulled away and put his hands on Anya's shoulders again. "What happened? Do you remember?"

She looked away. Gino figured that she didn't remember what happened.

"That's okay, then," He grinned. "C'mon. Let's get outta here, huh?"

Anya was about to stand up when Gino picked her up and put her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She blushed a little, trying to find the words to tell him that he should put her down. She couldn't think, though, of course.

"G-G-G-Gino! Wha-what are you doing?" She stammered, uncharacteristically nervous.

"Well, it's the least I can do, right?" He smiled like it was nothing. Unbeknownst to him, it was not nothing.

"I have to drive the Mordred back! We can't just leave it here," She hurried to make up an excuse.

"Nope, I'll just have someone else come by and pick it up later," He started walking back towards the Tristan. So, she just went with it, not bothering to question her comrade's sanity; she knew he would never approve of something like sanity.

Gino had to climb back up into the Tristan, because he hadn't exited properly before, then he dropped down the step-thingy so Anya didn't have to climb up.

He hopped in the driver's seat and Anya sat down right behind it.

And the Tristan flew back to the flagship.

---

-A few minutes later…-

Lelouch, Suzaku, and C.C. stepped out of the door.

Out of C's World, where the demonic 98th emperor, Charles Di Brittania, and his (thought to be) late wife, Marriane, where slain by the hand of god; or rather, slain by Lelouch's geass.

Suzaku and C.C. looked around at the base of the door for a moment, before looking at each other and simultaneously saying "Where did Anya go?". Lelouch gave them a strange look.

"She was here before we went in…," Suzaku mumbled.

The stepped outside to see that the Mordred was still there.

"That's weird…," Suzaku said.

"Your face is weird," Lelouch said mockingly.

"Well, she's probably someplace safe, away from here," C.C. reassured them; she knew it was true.*

"If you say so…," Lelouch and Suzaku said at the same time, shrugging, and they all piled into the cockpit of the Lancelot to return to Pendragon… and stop at the beach along the way.**

* * *

*C.C. can use her Geass Connection to see where people with an affiliation to geass are. Don't forget, Anya still had the memory Geass cast on her.  
**They didn't get back to Pendragon until a month had passed. Where do _you_ think they were?  
**A/N: There aren't enough fanfics for this pairing.  
Seriously, I've read all of them. Three times each.  
And this idea was floating around in my head since episodes 20 and 21 aired in English.  
Saying "Please R&R!" is just a more discreet way of saying "My ego is hungry. Please feed it!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass or any of its- BLAH BLAH BLAH. You get the point.  
**_(P.S. The funny part at the end... I couldn't resist! Lol)_


End file.
